The present invention relates to updating web resources, and more specifically, updating web resources on devices that download and operate applications.
Applications for mobile devices, such as electronic tablets and cell phones, may be downloaded over the internet. These applications allow users to do a variety of activities such as read literature, create illustrations, annotate documents, play games, other activities, and combinations thereof. Often, a user will virtually visits an online application store where such applications may be downloaded for free or purchased for a price.